Escaping School
by Violet Squall
Summary: Inuyasha, a young cop who doesn't have much teamwork, got orders from the sergeant one day to retrieve a stolen pistol in a high school. His mission was to act as a student to infiltrate the Shikon High in order to earn his promotion. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. The Mission

AN: My second story finally posted. Kinda short...but it'll do for the first chapter. And I have to update my fourth chapter of The Acquisition Game...sometime later. Please read and enjoy the humor of Inuyasha. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any character. 

Escaping School

Chapter 1

The Mission

Inuyasha fasten his belt and pulled on his boots. The mission was clear for him, rescue the girl, beat the crap out of the bad guys and get the hell out of there before anything happens. It was so simple anybody can do it. The car pulled to a stop and the rescue team jumped out the car and made sure they had everything. Gas masks, machine guns, a few automatic caliber 45s, packets of bullets and gas bombs. Yep, everything was packed, all except something...Inuyasha's eye reliever eyedropper. He dropped a few drops into his eye and squirmed his eye around to make it perfect for him to see clearly.

After everything was done, the action was set to go. Inuyasha walked up the path to the abandon warehouse and sent troops out everywhere, surrounding the place, as he and his troops go from the front door. All troops was to wear gas masks except the leader, Inuyasha. "All troops go," he ordered them out first and followed. 

Coming up to a split hallway, he sent half of his troops down one hall and other followed by him the other way. He held onto his gun and made sure, nobody was in his way. He suddenly heard a few gun shots and he quickly ran down the hall way. He quickly pointed out his gun to the people in front of him. He halted to see it was his troops running back into him. 

He grimaced and made hand signals to them in a fast motion, "Understand?" The troops looked at one another and pretended to understand on what he was trying to say. Sadly, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, nobody knew what he meant. He and his troops continued to walk down the hall, but when Inuyasha turned around to see all of his troops standing right behind him, he took off his gas mask and walked back to them. 

"I thought I said very clearly, EVERYBODY SPREAD OUT!" He hissed. "Why are you all following me?" The troops shrugged and Inuyasha smacked himself mentally. "Everybody scatter!" He turned back and stand back by the wall to make sure no one was there. He made a hand signal for them to come up to him, no one came. He turned around and sighed deeply as he crossed his arms behind him. "There's no one around when you need them." 

A few shots were heard and he quickly ran up the stairs. He pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger as it shot the people clad in black garments. He quickly ran up stairs and saw men in black surrounding the ground floor. He backed down onto the steps and pulled on his gas mask. He threw his gas bombs over to them and saw the gas covering the floor. He ran up the stairs and stopped by another set of steps. He saw the back of the girl's head and a man standing next to her holding a machine gun. He snorted and pulled a few shots to the man to get his attention. The man in black garments noticed him and pulled out his machine gun and hid behind a wall.

Inuyasha glanced over to corner and pulled the trigger at him again, but it was no use, the wall blocked every shot he made. Inuyasha furrowed his brows and stood back to the wall. He slowly smirked and hung the machine gun's strap to the hook, showing the man he was still there. 

The man in black took one glance over the wall and quickly leaned back in, whilst Inuyasha ran down the hallway again around the warehouse and climbed up the steel ladders that connected to the room they were in. Inuyasha threw himself over the window and strolled up to the man in black who was looking over the wall and was too busy to notice Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha ran to him and using his force on his arm, he knocked him out to the open space and out the window. Thankfully, the man had his legs hooked to the window frame, so he didn't fell in, yet. 

Inuyasha untied the woman in the chair and chuckled to himself at the man over the window who was shouting for help. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Don't get so close," Inuyasha told her as he pushed her farther away from him. He walked over to the guy whose legs hang from the window frame. "You're dead?"

"Yeah yeah, sure, I'm dead." He nodded as Inuyasha pulled him up.

"Sir, mission complete!" Inuyasha saluted to the sergeant. 

The lieutenant saw the Inuyasha's troops coming in from the doorway with tags around their necks that looked like crosses. "All dead!" The lieutenant said to Inuyasha. "What I want here is teamwork. Not a solitaire's work."

Inuyasha glared at the deputy who got his file on his desk. The deputy raised his hand and prepared to stamp the block on his file. "Wait!" Inuyasha called out as his hand blocked the stamp which had the word, denied, on there. "Can I have a second chance?" He asked the deputy.

The deputy made no gesture to move. He raised his hand again, ready to stamp. Inuyasha laid another hand there and tried to stop him. "What are you doing?" The deputy asked Inuyasha.

"Can I please have a second chance?"

"No!" He placed the stamp down again and Inuyasha blocked the stamp as his head laid on the top of his file, which got his face stamped with the word denied. "Get out!" He pushed his head off his desk. Before Inuyasha started to move, the deputy's phone rang and he reached for it. "Hello, sergeant. What? Hmm, hmm, okay, I'll send him right there." He slowly put the receiver down and stared at Inuyasha. "The sergeant wants to see you." He told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned and thanked the deputy. Inuyasha putted on his sunglasses and walked out to meet him. The sergeant was already there. "Sergeant." Inuyasha greeted the man in a black uniform wearing a pair of glasses. He turned around and smiled. 

"Call me Myouga." he told him as he grinned. He checked him as he circled him like a vulture who was hungry for a prey. "Heavy build, yes indeed. Work out often?"

"Uh," Inuyasha's left eye twitched and try to not stare at him weirdly. "Uh, yeah...I guess." 

"You look young, very young...just like a student in high school." Myouga sighed very proudly and cracked another smile. "You're the one."

"Wha-wha? What the one?" Inuyasha asked in wide eyes. 

"To tell you the truth, I'm about to retire. And I lost my gun the other day on the high school tour around the police station. I'm suspecting one of the high school students stole it for fun. That's why I need you to help me retrieve it. Think you're up to it?"

"I can't." He shouted out. "That's why I came here in the first place, I hate school!" Inuyasha protested. 

"But you have to, in order to get my pistol back. I would gave you a raise...a promotion!" 

"A promotion?" Inuyasha stopped and turned back to the sergeant. "You would give me a promotion if I get your pistol back?"

"Yes, yes, anything." Myouga pleaded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Inuyasha nodded. "How hard can it be, right? I've survived it before."

AN: What do you think? Inuyasha back at school again? Trouble for him or for others? Please R/R!! ^_^


	2. So Much For Trying To Escape

****

AN: Alright chap2 updated! Please read and tell me how you think!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha!

__

Escaping School

Chapter 2

****

So Much For Trying To Escape

He stepped up to the parking lot of the Shikon High School. It was a big school, a school for boys only. A teacher stood in the main doors of the high school and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grimaced and looked down at his clothing. Yep, he was a student alright, he was wearing a school uniform with a tie and everything. He stepped up to the teacher and he guided him into the school.

Inuyasha stopped to see a tall board filled with school policies. "What are you looking at? You'll soon learn how to say it all." He told him as Inuyasha looked in horror. He guided him into the principal's office and smiled lightly. 

"Inuyasha Yuriko. I'm the principal Kaede. All though I'm not impress with your silver hair. We are a prestige school so the rules are very strict." The principal, an old woman with a frown on her face and an eye patch over one eye stared at Inuyasha as he stared back. 

There's seems to be an awkward silence in the room as a fly buzzed around them. Inuyasha tilted his head to the right and the principal tilted his head to the left. Inuyasha tilted his head to the left and the principal tilted his head to the right. Inuyasha caught the fly in his grasp suddenly and the principal tensed up. "Uh, Hojo," she called to a student with brown hair and was almost Inuyasha's height, "take Inuyasha to his class." Inuyasha reluctantly nodded to her and opened his fist, releasing the fly to buzz around Kaede. 

Hojo directed Inuyasha to his first class, Modern Japanese. The door slid open and the class paused to see who came in. "Miss Kikyou, you have a new student here, Inuyasha Yuriko." Hojo told Kikyou, the black haired woman with not much emotions on her face.

"Thank you Hojo. Inuyasha, you can sit next to Shippou." Inuyasha stared at the boy with reddish brown hair and nodded slowly to the teacher. He reluctantly sat next to the boy called Shippou in the center of the room. The boy next to him smiled lightly and turned to face the teacher. The door closed and Kikyou stared with her class again. 

All the while when Kikyou talked about the words of Modern Japanese, Inuyasha was deep in his thought when he would complete the mission. He didn't even notice the flying eraser from the chalkboard coming to him. The eraser smacked him in the noggin and he quickly got up to his feet as he reached for the revolver he thought he had carried with him. 

"Who the hell attacked a cop!?" Inuyasha hollered out. He saw who was around him and he quickly cleared his throat.

"What? What cop?! Bring the eraser up here!" Kikyou told Inuyasha as she crossed her arms. Inuyasha clutched his hand into a fist as he brought the eraser back to the teacher. "In my class dreaming?" Kikyou smacked him over the head and stared hardly at Inuyasha as Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Sit down."

Inuyasha turned around and headed for his desk. Shippou nudged him and passed him a piece of paper. Inuyasha growled to Shippou and turned his attention back to the teacher. 

After the school bell rang, Inuyasha grabbed his books and headed to his next class, Chemistry. Inuyasha ruffled his silver hair and sat in the front of the room. He looked around to see everybody crowded up at the back of the room. He raised his brows in confusion and saw the teacher coming. 

"I'm Mr. Totousai," the old man with eyes as big as pancakes and a long gray beard addressed himself. He lighted a match and burned the an instrument on the lab table. He turned around and worked something else. Inuyasha saw the gas coming out of the instrument and quickly tried to get his attention. 

"Shh! Shh!" Inuyasha called to the teacher. Totousai turned around and saw the fumes. He quickly turned off the instrument and chuckled. "Short memory circuits."

Inuyasha eye twitched and started to move to the back of the room. "Uh, this student, since you helped me, why don't you come up here and help me with this experiment?" Inuyasha drooped his head and walked slowly to the front of the room. 

Shippou burst out laughing hard and Totousai noticed him. "Oh, since this student is so happy about our experiment, please come up here."

Shippou dropped his jaws and watched the other student clamped their hands over their mouths and muffled their laughs. Shippou moved up next to Totousai and frowned. "Uh, what's your name?" He asked Shippou.

"Shippou," he responded.

"Oh, what's your name?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

"Okay. What's your name?" He turned to Shippou again.

Shippou looked at Inuyasha. "Shippou."

"Shippou." He turned to Inuyasha once again. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." 

"Now let's start the experiment, Inuyasha," he called to Shippou. Inuyasha felled down to the floor suddenly as he felt his knees weak. "To begin this experiment, we should wear our goggles on at all times. And we have to be careful not to mess up. In order to complete this experiment, we all should have a good memory."

"Uh, excuse me, what did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to be careful not mess up and we should have a good memory to complete this experiment." 

"Okay." Inuyasha saw the teacher, Totousai added a chemical to another chemical. Inuyasha raised a brow and hoped that he would remember all the steps.

"What was the last step?" He asked suddenly as he scratched his head. "Oh, right." he poured the chemical into the flask. Inuyasha widened his eyes and tried to stop him.

"NO!" But it was too late.

It exploded.

__

Freaking school! I'm so out of here! Inuyasha thought darkly. 

He had enough, flying erasers, explosions, flies, teachers, bah! He didn't need to suffer this, he rather not have his promotion. It was recess, and he was well aware of that too. He ran out to the parking lot and walked to the fences which blocked the gates from people entering and people exiting. He heard a whistle, informing him to stay back. He didn't care.

He climbed up the metal fences, hoping to get away from this hell hole. He soon felt his hand being pulled down, he looked down, it was a guy his age with a short ponytail on his back. "Goddamn it! Let me go!" Inuyasha growled.

"Get down here! Now!" He hissed to Inuyasha as he continued to pull on his leg. Inuyasha lost his balance and fell, knocking the young man to the ground. "No!" He shouted. 

"What the hell are you doing? Is this any part of your fucking business? No! I don't think so!" 

"Can you please get off of me?" The young man said to him as Inuyasha jumped off his stomach. Teachers rushed to Inuyasha's side with grim expressions. 

"What do you think you were doing? Going off school grounds?" The principal asked as she raised her voice. Inuyasha felt like punching each and everyone of the teachers to the ground. 

"Move!" He said slowly as he pushed the principal away. "Away!" He pushed Kikyou away as she was about to make another statement. 

He stopped in front of a young teacher with raven colored haired that comes up to her waist. Inuyasha looked back to Kikyou and raised his brows. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I think you have next class with me." She said, "mind going to class? Or will you like to go to the nurse?" She asked placidly as she smiled. 

Inuyasha heard the word, nurse and he quickly grabbed her wrist running down to the nurse. "Write me a pass." He told her with a short tone of plea. 

She smiled and handed him a pass. "Don't be late to class." She smiled and started walking back. Inuyasha looked down at the pass and read her name to himself.

__

Miss Kagome Higurashi....

****

AN: What do you think? Please review! Chap3 coming up real soon! ^_^


End file.
